


lest it come true

by MistressKat



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dark, Double Drabble, M/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Careful what you wish for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	lest it come true

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pushkin666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/gifts).



When Bob regains consciousness, he’s tied to the kitchen chair. Naked. There’s bitter chemical taste in his mouth and for three blessed seconds he has no idea what’s going on.

Then he sees Patrick, crouched in the corner, flipping a switch-blade between his strong fingers.

Bob wants to believe this is a prank, but knows with painful certainty that it’s not. Cold sweat springs over him in a nauseating rush. He swallows, the rope around his neck tightening with the movement.

“Wha— Patrick, what?” The words come out thick and slurred.

“I don’t like it when people think I’m weak.” Patrick gets up, voice mocking: “‘_Patrick’s young, Patrick’s innocent. Poor ickle Patrick, he won’t understand._’”

Patrick crosses over and straddles his lap, jeans scraping over Bob’s unprotected groin.

And god help him, Bob’s getting _hard_. His body can’t tell the difference between Patrick, his _friend _– the one who sleeps on Bob’s couch, eats his cereal, and who Bob has wanted for-fucking-ever – and this _stranger _with Patrick’s face and a knife pressed against Bob’s.

Patrick leans closer, whispering: “But I do understand.” His hand wraps around Bob’s cock, wringing a helpless whimper out of him. “I know just what you need.”﻿


End file.
